Secrets Learned Through an Incubus
by BlackButteflyE
Summary: On a case involving an Incubus Dean dresses up as a woman to lure him out as the type it goes for are male transvestites. After the Incubus is dead Dean still dresses up, just without Sam knowing. He's secretly liked wearing women's clothing and makeup and he had gotten rid of the urge before. Now it was back and he didn't want to stop. But what happens when Cas finds out?


**Secrets Learned Through an Incubus**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Supernatural

**Warnings: **Cross dressing, MaleXMale, brief Dean X Other Male, Destiel, Sub!Dean

OoOoOoO

**Authoress' Note: **_So I've wanted to do this for a while and I finally got to it because it takes a while to write Forced to Wed a Prince properly. Many thanks to my friend for helping me with my Incubus research. I'm fairly certain I've got some aspects right but even if they're wrong meh. I'm still really bad at writing smut *sobs* This is probably my longest One-shot._

OoOoOoO

Their most recent hunt was simple enough to deal with…well…in theory. Sam and Dean had already found that they were dealing with an Incubus, they had been through the research and called upon Castiel just in case their plan with their bait went wrong. Now if only their bait would be more willing.

"I said no damn it!" Dean exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest. There was no way in hell he was going to be bait.

"Come on Dean, you'd be the better bait." Sam urged. They'd been bickering about this for about thirty minutes now and Dean still hadn't budged.

"You're the one with the princess hair!" Dean hissed. They had been arguing practically in circles until Castiel had dropped by ten minutes ago. Dean wasn't happy that he had taken Sam's side.

"Dean, you are more the type which fits what the Incubus looks for." Castiel supplied.

"Not helpful Cas!" Dean growled. He sat down on his designated motel bed and looked away from the two of them. The Incubus in question was going after men, specifically men dressed as women, at a local bar. Both Castiel and Sam had agreed Dean would be better to use as bait on the grounds that firstly Castiel was horrible at lying, secondly Dean might get distracted by girls at the bar and thirdly he had a pretty face. Dean thought all those reasons were bullshit except the one about Castiel being a crap liar.

"Dean it makes sense for you to be bait." Castiel said.

"Plus you won't have to be in drag for long." Sam added. "Just seduce the Incubus and lead him to the alleyway."

"And if I don't make it that far?" Dean questioned glaring at the bags of female clothes on his bed. He'd gotten Sam to buy them earlier, he didn't know the bitch would choose sizes for him.

"Cas's got your back." Sam replied. "He'll help out." Dean frowned still glaring at the bags on his bed. They were running out of time, soon he'd have to be at the bar all dolled up and ready to be used as bait. There wasn't even time to exchange the clothes. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Did you get everything?" He mumbled. Sam seemed to sag with relief.

"The make-up, clothes, wig and heels. The heels were hard as hell to fine." He replied.

"Alright…" Dean sighed. "You go ahead and I'll meet you there later." Sam frowned obviously confused. It was still pretty early and the sun was still out. "So it seems less suspicious." He added lamely.

"Okay, we'll go in about an hour." Sam said. Dean shook his head.

"No, go now. Scope out the place I don't know." He said quickly. Sam started at him for a bit before he made a sound of understanding.

"Come on Cas, let's go." Sam said putting a hand on the angel's shoulder. Castiel looked confused but he zapped Sam and himself to the bar. Dean let out a sigh before he went through the bags on his bed.

One had the make-up consisting of black eye liner, mascara, nail polish, lipstick and eye shadow as well as moisturiser and a razor blade. The next one had a long curled blonde wig. The next one had black stockings, a pair of silk black panties and a black bra to match as well as silicone bra fillers. The final bag had a pretty little red dress and a black jacket with the black heels. Dean bit his lip before he went off to the bathroom with the razor blade and moisturiser.

OoOoOoO

Sam and Castiel sat at a booth at the bar just casually drinking. Well…Sam was drinking, Castiel was staring at his drink and occasionally taking a sip. They were both waiting for Dean to show up and so far three girls were wearing similar clothes to the ones Sam had bought Dean had come to the bar. Wait make that four. Sam sighed as another girl walked in with the same getup he had planned for his brother. She was pretty tall, she looked a little cute.

"Are red dresses and black jackets in season or something?" He mumbled. Castiel just looked at him confused. "Stay here, I'm gonna go mingle again." Castiel nodded and Sam walked up to the bar sitting beside a brunette haired girl and a blonde haired girl. The brunette was already talking to a burly guy with a few tattoos so Sam turned to the blonde who had just walked in.

"Hey." He greeted. "I'm Sam."

"Hi." She replied. Her voice was a little lower than he expected. "Bitch."

"Jerk, wait what?" Sam looked immensely confused and the woman turned around glaring at him.

"Screw off Sam, unless you know who the incubus is." She…er he hissed. It took Sam a moment to realise it was Dean. He was horrified for a second because he had considered flirting with his brother.

"Dea…anna?" He said. Dean rolled his eyes. He had done an excellent job with his make-up and from the looks of it he shaved his legs since he wasn't wearing the stockings Sam bought. He even had his nails painted which surprised Sam even further as he had bought it as a joke. A man slid into the seat on Dean's left and looked at Sam with a frown.

"Hey sweetie, this guy bothering you?" He asked. Dean shook his head.

"I was just leaving." Sam said walking back over to the table where he left Castiel. He sat down. "Dean looks like a believable girl…something tells me he's done this before."

"Dean is speaking with the Incubus." Castiel commented obviously not interested in the topic of Dean's cross dressing. He was watching the two so obviously but Sam decided not to comment on it.

Dean fought every urge to shift his legs to a more comfortable position on the bar stool. The panties Sam had bought were slightly too small and it was extremely uncomfortable for Dean.

"So what's your name sweetie?" The man beside him asked. He was pretty cute, slicked back black hair, olive skin, blue eyes. He wore a simple pair of dark jeans and a button down black shirt with the first three buttons popped.

"Deanna." He replied. "And you?"

"Eric." He answered. "What say I buy you a drink gorgeous?" He winked and Dean just smiled. Partially because he was getting a free drink, partially because he had just been called gorgeous.

Sure he knew he was hot as a guy…but he always liked being complimented after dressing up like a girl. It was a secret kink of his that no one knew. It had started with Ronda Hurley and her pink panties. Then when John let him go on solo hunts he would often dress up as a girl and go to gay bars if they were in the area. It was strange but he loved it. If Sam asked any questions later he'd just brush it off as making it a 'believable act'.

"So you new in town Deanna?" Eric asked. Dean nodded taking a sip of his drink with his lipstick marking the glass.

"Yeah, just passing through really." He answered. Eric looked at him from head to toe with hooded eyes and a naught smirk.

"Such a shame." He said. Dean chuckled- no, giggled- and looked away slightly embarrassed. He caught Sam and Castiel's eyes. Sam mouthed 'Incubus' and he nodded a little. Dean turned back to Eric and took a bigger sip from his drink.

"Isn't it?" He breathed sadly.

"How long are you staying?" Eric asked.

"Probably just until tomorrow afternoon." Dean replied. "I'm on a road trip with my brother, it took a while to convince him to let me out for a bit of fun."

"Fun you say?" Eric hummed. "Do you want to have even more fun?" Dean smiled and leaned in a little closer to him.

"Depends on how far away you live." He whispered.

"A few blocks away." Eric replied smirking.

"I don't think I can wait that long." Dean breathed. Eric's smirk seemed to widen. "We could have some _fun_ in an alleyway. Think you're up for that baby?" He whispered.

"Definitely." Eric breathed and Dean swore his eyes turned purple for a moment.

"Let's get out of here then." Dean said hopping off his stool. Eric paid for their drinks and wound an arm around Dean's waist leading him out towards the alleyway. They passed Sam and Castiel's table and Dean nodded his head towards the alley.

It was cold in the alley. A gust of wind blew and Dean felt goose bumps rise on his shaved legs.

"Cold sweetie?" Eric asked.

"Why don't you warm me up?" Dean asked. It was so lame but it just rolled off his tongue. Eric smirked and pinned Dean to the brick wall. The sheer dominance in that act alone was enough to make Dean feel tingly.

"You're such a pretty boy." He cooed kissing Dean's neck. "So pretty." Dean breathed shakily as Eric ran a hand up and down his thigh while he nipped at his neck. His other hand came around and pulled off the wig. "Short hair." He remarked grinding his hips to Dean's. "Cute." The hunter groaned at the friction and prayed that Sam and Castiel got out there fast before he lost it. Eric ran his fingers through Dean's short hair then kissed him gliding his tongue straight into Dean's open mouth. He ground against him slowly and teasingly and Dean moaned in his mouth. He closed his eyes wrapping a leg around Eric's waist pulling him closer. They both parted with a groan. Oh God Dean was as good as Incubus fodder now. He wanted it badly.

"Don't tease me asshole." He breathed. He moaned as Eric ground against him faster and started kissing his neck again.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' _Dean thought winding his fingers through Eric's black locks. He tipped his head back letting it hit the brick wall lust clouding over the fact Eric was an Incubus. He wanted it bad. Eric's thumb hooked into the side of his panties and Dean sucked in a breath.

"Such a dirty mouth." Eric chuckled. "I'm gonna make you scream."

"Fuck yes." Dean groaned. "Fuck me, make me scream your name."

"Eager." Eric purred. "I guess I-" He screamed out as a bright light enveloped him. Dean kept his eyes squeezed shut until it was gone. He dropped his leg from Eric's dead weight and opened his eyes. Castiel and Sam were standing there. Castiel looked livid while Sam just looked mildly uncomfortable.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"You…uh…wore the panties." Sam said. Dean looked down at himself and saw half his dress was hiked up over his hip. He fixed himself up and looked away blushing.

"Fuck off." He huffed. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Let's just… go back to the motel." He said.

"I parked baby around the side." Dean told him. Sam nodded and started walking away. Dean looked to Castiel who was glaring at Eric's dead body. "What?"

"You were saying some…strange things to that Incubus." Castiel said. Dean shrugged. "You didn't look like you were acting."

"Dude I was." Dean argued. "Just, let's get out of here." He turned and started to walk towards where he parked the Impala.

"You walk very well in high heels." Castiel commented.

"Dude shut up!" Dean exclaimed embarrassed.

OoOoOoO

They left the town as soon as possible and Dean had assured Sam he had thrown out the clothes and burned the underwear. Well, he kept the makeup, heels, underwear and gotten rid of the rest. They were hidden safely where Sam would not discover them. Hopefully. Sam had been staring at Dean funny after they got back to the motel, Castiel had too but he looks constipated 80% of the time so Dean didn't really care. But Dean did have to spend at least an hour explaining that he had done it all for the job. When Sam said he wouldn't do that much Dean just said it was because he was 'unprofessional' and that was the end of that. No more cross dressing.

Or so Dean had thought.

They had stopped to rest in a motel in a town which Dean knew for a fact had a few gay bars. He knew only because he had visited them before and they were great. He was lying in his bed trying not to think about it. But the urge was huge. His duffel bag was under his bed, the panties were in it, there was also a cute green dress and knee high boots. How he had managed to hide them from Sam was a freaking miracle. They had barely any heel only because Dean was tall enough as it is.

_'Stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it.' _Dean thought to himself. There were too many risks. They had to be up early to leave the next day. But Dean was certain he could probably sneak back in time before Sam woke up. Dean looked over to Sam who was snoring away. Dean quietly slipped out of his bed and grabbed his duffel bag out from under his bed. He went into the bathroom and sighed. He almost tore open his duffel bag, he was too damn eager for the promise of a good time.

OoOoOoO

Dean sat alone in a booth at the bar, there were a few men there dressed up like women. He was slightly envious of their pretty wigs and manicured nails. He had chosen to go without a wig or a jacket and kept his duffel bag in the Impala so he could change later. He was sipping on a fruity drink scanning the area for a possible fuck. He crossed his legs one over the other with a sigh. He felt insanely comfortable, it had been a while since he'd felt it.

"Hey there." A man said standing beside him. "You alone?"

"Maybe." Dean replied looking at the man from head to toe. He was the same height as Dean minus the heels, light skinned, blue eyes and short dark brown hair.

"I'm Rick." He introduced.

"Dean." Dean replied. "I'm only here until tomorrow morning."

"Oh?" Rick breathed. "Then should we quit the chit chat and get to a bedroom?"

"Straight to the point." Dean laughed. "I like that." He stood up from his booth and smirked at Rick. "Let's take my car to your place."

"Sure." Rick chuckled. They climbed into the Impala and Rick started giving directions to his apartment. It was practically silent aside from Rick giving Dean another direction.

"So a left up here?" Dean asked as Rick slid his hand up his thigh.

"Yep." He replied casually rubbing circles into Dean's thigh with his thumb. Dean smirked a little and shifted his thigh a little closer to Rick. His hand dipped under Dean's dress and he ran a finger along Dean's length. Dean sucked in a breath and Rick smirked.

"Are you wearing panties?" He asked. "Turn right." Dean followed what he said and almost gasped when he felt Rick's fingers playing with the waist band of his panties. "Left into that parking lot there." Dean nodded quickly parking in the parking lot. Rick drew his hand back and got out while Dean grabbed his duffel bag and locked the Impala.

They got into Ricks apartment and Dean dumped his duffel bag by the bathroom before Rick pulled him towards the bedroom. Dean chuckled and kissed him. Rick kissed back eagerly before Dean almost tripped backwards. Rick caught him and laughed before Dean flipped him off kicking off his boots and lying on the bed with the edge of his dress resting almost halfway up his thighs. Rick smirked and pulled off his shirt shucking off his pants as well.

OoOoOoO

Dean was almost there. He was so close. He wrapped his legs around Rick's waist moaning as the other man thrust into him. His fingers were gripping Rick's short hair tight and he had his head leaned back exposing his throat for Rick's mouth to suck and nip on.

"Fuck, I'm close." Dean moaned.

"Come on baby, let it out." Rick mumbled into his neck. Dean opened his eyes and he almost choked on the moan he was going to release. Castiel was standing there. _Watching them_. His expression was unreadable and it was unnerving Dean but he came with a strangled out moan closing his eyes and pulling slightly on Rick's hair. When he opened his eyes again Castiel was gone.

OoOoOoO

Dean didn't see Castiel for a while. He had chosen to delude himself into thinking that Castiel wasn't there when he was with Rick. They had hopped over a few towns to work on another hunt, which they had now finished up. Sam had gone out to get laid and Dean thought he might do that as well. Since Sam had left earlier it gave Dean ample time to prepare.

He took his time shaving his legs and moisturising his face. He enjoyed the feel of the green satin panties against his ass and crotch, as well as the feel hem of the short blue dress against his thighs. He took extra time putting on his nail polish, blue this time, and his makeup. When he was finished he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He slipped on a pair of heels then grabbed a small handbag he had picked up in the previous town and put his wallet, keys and phone in. Normally he would wear a jacket with pockets for it but he was just going out to get hot and sweaty anyway so he left it.

Dean walked out the motel without a care, they were jumping towns the next morning so it didn't matter to him if someone saw him. He walked around to the side of the building where the Impala was parked. He reached into his handbag to grab his keys when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and he was pulled back to be pinned to a wall.

"What the-" A hand covered his mouth and Dean was about ready to kick his attacker's ass only to see it was Castiel. He frowned and relaxed a little bit and Castiel moved his hand away.

"Cas what the hell?" He asked. He pushed at the angel but Castiel pinned him in place with his hips. Dean held onto Castiel's shoulders and frowned.

"I thought you were satisfied simply with women." Castiel said. "I had thought you to be very…'macho' as both Gabriel and Sam have said." He gently cupped Dean's cheek. "To think they both don't know how you dress up in women's clothes seeking to be fucked by other men."

"Alright you caught me." Dean huffed angrily looking away from Castiel. "I like to dress like a girl and get fucked. Big whoop! Go ahead, tell them both. I'm sure you'll all get a laugh out it."

"Sam was concerned with how well you put on your makeup." Castiel commented. "But Dean I do not wish to tell them, I'd rather them not see this side of you." Dean felt something warm fill in his chest at Castiel's words.

"Oh…er…thanks Cas…" He said awkwardly. He shifted a little bit but Castiel still kept him pinned. "So then if you don't mind I'd…er like to go…and…get fucked."

"By my statement I also meant I do not wish for others to see you so pretty and gussied up I believe the term is." Castiel added. He slid a hand down the side of Dean's face to the underside of his chin. "So pretty." Dean felt himself blush.

"I…uh…er…" He mumbled. Castiel moved his face closer and nibbled on Dean's right ear.

"Why don't you let me please you?" He whispered breath hot on Dean's ear.

"I-I-I…" Dean stammered. He hadn't expected this of Castiel, it was both nerve racking and hot as hell.

"Let me fill you." Castiel whispered. "Let me love you Dean." Dean stared at him. Inside his mind was chaos. Half of him was screaming _'Yes! Yes! Yes!' _while the other half was concerned for the aftermath. What if it was awkward afterwards? Would they get into a relationship? What would Sam think? When did Cas ever feel this way about him? It was true Dean had discovered he felt something more than friendship towards Castiel, but hell he never seemed interested so Dean never went there.

"You…really want to?" Dean asked. "Aren't there other angels you'd rather…"

"There is no one I would rather than you." Castiel said.

"Oh you cheesy fucker." Dean said trying to hide his smile. They needed to get over this chick flick moment quickly. "Yes."

"Hmm?" Castiel hummed.

"Yes I want to have sex with you." Dean clarified. "But not out in public like this." Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and in a second they were back in the motel room. Castiel kissed him hard, it was a little sloppy obviously from the lack of partners he had but Dean was fine with it. He kissed back gently tipping his head to the side slightly and bringing his hands up to cup Castiel's cheeks. Castiel's hands stayed around his waist keeping Dean close.

It was a sweet kiss even with Castiel's sloppiness. Dean ran his tongue along Castiel's bottom lip and slid his tongue inside Castiel's mouth when he did part his lips. Castiel was quick to start a battle of tongues trying to claim dominance. Dean was the one who ended up submitting. Castiel was too engrossed in the kiss to notice when Dean hooked his foot behind his knee and pulled. The two fell onto the bed in a mess of tangled limbs. Dean chuckled as Castiel looked up at him tilting his head to the side in his confused puppy manner.

"You could have just asked." He replied.

"This way is more fun." Dean replied smiling. He could see his lipstick had smudged onto Castiel's lips in a red smear. He shuffled up the bed and sat with his dress bunched up at his thighs. Castiel gently pulled off his heels and dropped them to the floor. He ran a hand up Dean's smooth legs making the hunter's legs quiver.

"You are so reckless on hunts and yet when it comes to dressing up as a woman you take such delicate care of your body." He said lifting one of Dean's legs up to his shoulder. Castiel pressed his lips to the side of Dean's knee and shuffled back a little to kiss down his shin. "You shaved, no doubt Sam was shocked. You have such smooth skin Dean. So beautiful."

Dean bit his lip and his leg twitched as Castiel's lips flittered upwards. Higher and higher up his lips went, past his knee to his thigh. Dean's dick twitched as Castiel's hot breath brushed his inner thigh. Dean was breathing heavily, he wasn't even aware of it until Castiel just stopped with his nose touching the hem of his dress slightly. Dean could feel his heart pounding in his ribcage, he could feel the blush spreading to his cheeks and he could definitely feel Castiel's breath just tickling part of his inner thigh and his erection.

"Damn it Cas, you're making me nervous!" He exclaimed. The bastard of an angel chuckled and Dean shuffled back drawing his knees together. Castiel leaned over and kissed him again.

"I apologise, you are beautiful." He murmured against his lips. Dean bit Castiel's lip.

"Teasing bastard." He mumbled. Castiel chuckled slightly and palmed Dean's erection. The hunter sucked in a breath reaching for Castiel's belt. Castiel caught his wrist gently with his other hand and kissed it.

"No." He said and kissed Dean's cheek. "Let me love you."

"But Cas-"

"Let me cherish you, please Dean." Castiel urged. Dean frowned a little and reluctantly put his hands at his sides. Castiel spread Dean's legs a little wider and slipped his hand into Dean's panties. He took hold of his member and started to stroke it in slow languid strokes. Dean groaned out low at the sensation, but Castiel needed to pick up the pace with his strokes. He felt Castiel's thumb glide over the head of his cock and then down the underside of it.

"Cas." He breathed. "Cas, faster please."

"Hmm no." Castiel hummed.

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

"I want to take my time with you." He said thumb circling the slit in the head of his cock. Dean groaned again.

"You don't have to go so slow." He whined.

"I will go at whatever speed I want." Castiel chuckled. Dean put his hands on his thighs with his fingertips pressing hard into the flesh. "Be patient Dean." He said giving Dean a few quick strokes before releasing his now leaking cock. Dean whined needily as Castiel slowly took off his trench coat and suit jacket. His hands drifted south as Castiel put the clothes on the floor somewhat neatly. He got in a few strokes before Castiel snatched his hands up.

"Patience." Castiel hissed softly. "Do you have any qualms about being tied up?"

"No." Dean answered honestly. Castiel slipped off his tie and in seconds Dean's hands were behind his back bound by the blue tie. "Wha- stupid angel mojo." He grumbled.

"If you feel uncomfortable, talk to me." Castiel said.

"I'm fine." Dean replied. "Now touch me." Castiel smirked and with a drum of his fingers against Dean's inner thigh his dress was gone but the panties remained. Castiel moved between Dean's legs pressing his hips against his hunter's. Dean groaned and bucked his hips upwards. Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and held him up. He pressed a kiss to his sternum and started to dot kisses on his chest. When he got to his nipples his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick the nub. Dean made a small sound and Castiel nibbled on his right nipple before swapping as not to leave the other untouched. Dean made tiny little sounds at the attention his nipples were getting. Then Castiel ground their hips together and Dean cried out at the friction.

"Cas!" He whined his hands twitching. Castiel thrust against him again and Dean moaned. Castiel's hands flittered down his sides and thighs as he ground rhythmically against Dean.

"Fuck Cas, please!" Dean cried out. "Fuck me!"

"So eager for it." Castiel whispered.

"Yes!" Dean exclaimed. "I want you Cas, I _need _you. Please!" He wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist pressed himself closer to the angel. "Please, please, please." He moaned. He heard Castiel take a staggering breath before he was flipped over. "Ugh, angel mojo." He griped and squawked when Castiel suddenly had a lubed finger pressing at his entrance. He'd have to get use to Castiel's misuse of his mojo.

Castiel's finger teased his puckered hole, he was just skimming over it and occasionally pressing. Dean guessed it was to get him to be patient but he couldn't. He wiggled his hips and Castiel flicked his ass cheek with his free hand before pushing the panties down to his knees. He finally pushed his finger gently inside of Dean and the hunter moaned in relief. Castiel started to prep him working slow again. Dean would have demanded more or have Castiel go faster but every time he tried to get out his request Castiel would either flick him or twist his fingers inside his ass in ways that turned his words to moans. But he was able to get out one thing.

"Jeez. You finger me slower than Rick." It was an accident. He hadn't meant to say it. He almost yelped when he heard Castiel growl. He expected Castiel to snap at him or something but when all he heard was the sound of Castiel's fingers working inside his ass he looked over his shoulder. Castiel caught his eye and his finger twitched inside him brushing against his prostate. Dean moaned loud and Castiel crooked his fingers running them over his prostate again teasingly.

"Cas." Dean moaned. Castiel changed his pace and ensured that his fingers would brush Dean's prostate with every thrust. Dean's legs quivered as he cried out in pleasure. It wasn't long until he could feel the need to release building up.

"C-Cas I'm gonna-" He whined and Castiel suddenly removed his fingers and locks them around the base of Dean's erection. All Dean had needed was a little touch and he was there. Castiel wrapped one arm around his waist and lifted him up. He sat Dean down in his lap and held his hips in place so Dean couldn't move them.

"You bring up that…human you fornicated with and expect me not to get angry." Castiel breathed.

"It was an accident Cas, I swear. I didn't mean to." Dean replied breathlessly.

"Regardless you still brought him up." Castiel hissed. "I watched how he fucked you, how you two went at it like animals." Dean bit his lip unsure with where Castiel was going with this. "For today I won't bring out anything, however I will ensure that you can never gain the same pleasure from some human." He slipped off his belt and took off his pants and underpants while holding Dean up with one hand easily. He changed the way Dean's hands were tied bringing them to the front of his body instead of the back. Then he ensured they were both fully naked before slicking himself up with lube and pressing the tip of his cock to Dean's ass. Dean bit his lip and moaned when Castiel pushed inside of him slowly.

"The fact you remembered his name is worse." Castiel hissed.

"Would it help if I said you're bigger than him?" Dean mumbled. Castiel smirked pretty devilishly for an angel.

"Nice try." He said and slowly pulled out of him before thrusting in quickly. Dean moaned his head rolling to the side slightly.

Castiel held Dean's hips and picked up a pace. He started off slow and deep, he would thrust into the hunter as if he were taking his time. Then he was thrusting into him like his life depended on it. The way his hips snapped forward drove Dean crazy and he was sure he would come right then and there but then Castiel slowed down again. It was like Castiel was going to torture him with this and he was certain of that when Castiel found his prostate again. He turned Dean into a writing moaning mess watching as he tried to free his hands from his bonds so he could touch himself.

"You can come untouched." Castiel grunted bucking into the hunter. Dean writhed and moaned out Castiel's name. "Can you do that for me? Come from my dick in your ass alone." Dean moaned and nodded. "All the things I want to do to you." He hummed running a hand over Dean's chest. "We'll do this in future."

"Yes!" Dean cried out forming a proper word for once. "F-fuck Cas…"

"We'll have so much fun." Castiel whispered. Dean shuddered and clenched around Castiel causing the angel to groan as Dean came with a cry of his name to the heavens. He felt back exhausted but rotated his hips against Castiel as if to coax out his orgasm. Castiel wasn't too far behind and rode out his orgasm in Dean before pulling out and lying beside the hunter. Dean was sticky and sweaty, his makeup had smudged slightly but he still looked pretty. Dean's eyelashes were fluttering closed obviously worn out.

"Sleep love." Castiel breathed stroking his cheek. "I'll be here when you awaken." Dean hummed and rolled over to face Castiel.

"You're an asshole." He mumbled. Castiel chuckled and Dean dozed off.

OoOoOoO

Dean woke up feeling somewhat blissful. He rolled onto his other side and yawned.

"So you're awake." Sam said probably from his laptop. Dean hummed then his stomach dropped, he didn't take off his makeup or hide the clothes. He buried half his face in his pillow and tried to think of what to do.

"I have to say, coming home to you and Cas lying naked in a motel bed wasn't something I needed to see, I'm only glad you cleaned up and were covered by the sheets." Sam went on. Dean frowned. Something wasn't right here. He felt an arm around his waist and turned to look up at Castiel who winked at him. Dean touched his face and realised he didn't still feel sweaty. Castiel probably cleaned him up. Dean was surprised but Castiel had said he didn't want Sam to see his girly side.

"So you and Cas are a thing now?" Sam asked. Dean looked up at Castiel.

"Yeah." Dean breathed. Castiel smiled.

"Okay cool, now get dressed. It's bad enough Castiel's been sitting there naked cuddling you. I don't mind the cuddling, just the nakedness is something I don't need." Sam said turning away from them. Dean sat up and Castiel kissed his forehead.

"I cleaned you up." He whispered low.

"Thank you." Dean whispered back. "So…we're a thing?"

"Only if you want to be. I would like to be a thing with you." Castiel whispered. Dean nodded.

"I'd like that." He smiled and Castiel smiled back before they kissed. Sam saw them out of the corner of his eye and he smiled slightly before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the two.

"Do it when you're not naked!" He exclaimed unable to wipe the smile off his face. He was glad his brother and Castiel had stopped beating around the bush. Still didn't mean he was going to excuse their nakedness at the current moment.


End file.
